


A Little Bit of Love

by TeamParkGae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Even if JJP aren't dating they're still a married couple, Everyone is soft for youngjae, Lazy Mornings, M/M, OT7, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjae is cute, everyone loves youngjae, i love these boys way too much, jaebum is soft for youngjae, jaebum makes waffles, little youngjae, markson, who can blame them?, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Youngjae is little and Jaebum is way too soft for him. So is everyone else and it's too cute to even think about.





	A Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realising now how short all of my fics are lol.   
> Sorry about that.

Jaebum opened his eyes and glanced around the messy bedroom. He was sure he tidied last night. How did it get so messy overnight? He glanced at the alarm clock, 11:00am. After having a mini heart attack he realised it was the groups week off. His head flopped back on the pillow before he heard a small squeak of excitement from the floor . 

 

“Daddy!” 

Jaebum grinned as he watched his boyfriend clamber up on to the bed. He laughed slightly as Youngjae flopped down on top of him, his hair puffing as he did. Jaebum's hand automatically laid against the small of the younger's back. Caressing the soft wool of his pink sweater. Jaebum didn’t often have moments of softness but they were happening more and more often now him and Youngjae were more open about their relationship with the others and started sharing a room. Jaebum lifted his head again to glance around the mess. Colouring books, pencils and more plushies then any one human could ever need. What could he say? He spoiled his little otter. Speaking of, the Little was currently nuzzling himself into the crook of the leader’s neck huffing out a sigh and a little yawn. 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?”

“I did! I was so cozy and warm, even when daddy stole all the bwankies” Youngjae grinned.

“Oh I’m sorry baby boy, why doesn’t daddy make it up to you? Pancakes or waffles?” Jaebum huffed out a laugh as he stroked the younger’s soft brown hair. 

“I want cuddles!... and waffles” Youngjae clutched on tighter as Jaebum sat up and let the younger wrap his arms and legs around him. He carried his baby to the kitchen and plonked him down on the counter. Youngjae tightened his grip, refusing to let go for even a second. Jaebum gently stroked his thighs and got him relaxed enough to escape and start cooking. 

 

“Jaebum-ah if you’re cooking I’ll have some too, please” Jaebum turned and spotted Mark at the end of the kitchen table smiling warmly at the pair of them. 

“Mark-hyungie!!!” Youngjae cries jumping of the counter and making a b-line for his oldest hyung. Mark grinned and wrapped the younger in a tight cuddle as he clambered into the American’s lap. 

“How are you little one? Did your daddy steal all the blankies again?” Jaebum rolled his eyes, how could this betrayal happen? He shook his head and carried on making the batter. Trying to ignore the blossoming warmth in his chest watching the two of them cuddle. Mark had pulled a colouring book from somewhere and was helping Youngjae with the tricky bits of Moana’s necklace. Out of nowhere he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the puffy, tired eyes of his best friend. 

“If there’s not enough batter for me as well I’m divorcing you” Jinyoung grinned, his gravelly low voice reverberating off the kitchen walls.

“Where should I send the papers? I’m kidding, I’ll make enough for all of us” Jaebum joked with his closest friend which earned him a ‘love tap’ on the back of the head.

Jinyoung shuffled over to the seat next to Mark making sure to kiss both of them on the crown of their heads on the way. He happily watched the other two colour, head resting on his hand. Within a few minutes the other three had all been coaxed in to the kitchen by the smell of breakfast. Jackson was first, in nothing but boxers. He cackled with laughter as Youngjae blushed and covered his eyes at his hyung's a near nakedness. The older squeezed as close to Mark as he could, hand resting on the back of his neck playing with the blonde baby hairs there and he petted Youngjae’s spare hand softly, occasionally adding input on which colour the fishes should be. The two youngest were the last in, they took the chair closest to Jinyoung. Yugyeom rested his head on his Hyung’s shoulder to get a better view of Youngjae’s art class. His arms snaked around Bam Bam’s waist as soon as the Thai boy was with in reach, pulling him down to snuggle into his boyfriends lap. Back flush against the younger’s front. They both giggled along with the little also making suggestions on colour and style. Once again Jaebum found himself distracted. He stood and watched the five of them dote on his little otter with a huge grin on his face. All six of them would go to the moon and back for their little one. 

He wasn’t sure how his life had turned out quite so perfect. But he was glad it had. 


End file.
